entityfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities of the Slender Man
This page gives a detailed list of traits and''' abilities''' of the Slender Man. Contents http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Abilities_of_the_Slender_Man# hide#Slender Walking #Camouflage #Mind Control ##The Slender Man brainwashes the victim, aka Stockholm Syndrome: ##The Slenderman has mind control over the victim, aka Proxies: ##The Slender Man has complete control over the victim, aka Puppeteering: #Relationship with Children #Impersonation #Tentacles/Limbs #Selective Visibility #Fire #Mutilation #Sickness Slender Walking Main Page: Slender Walking Slender Walking is the ability of the Slender Man to appear and disappear at will, apparently to teleport from one point to another, instantly and often without any physical indication of the teleportation. The ability is often explained in a variety of forms, and depending on the depiction in that medium it may be substantially different (I.E. a paranormal explanation rather than a scientific one, or a demonic explanation rather than an alien one, etc.) The theory of Slenderman as a Fourth Dimensional Being is one of a few explanations using the Quantum Theory to try and explain this, but to date no factual statement has been made that fully determines this explanation. Camouflage The ability of the Slender Man to disguise itself is one of its more important traits. The most well known camouflage is that of the contemporary suit-wearing Slender Man. The most supported theory is that the Slender Man takes the appearance of a member of higher class, rank, or notable social position (a knight, a warrior, or a suited man), in order to gain trust or acceptance from a person, or at the very least to blend in at a distance. This was based on evidence drawn from a 16th century woodcut entitled "Der Ritter," which depicted a knight with elongated limbs believed to be The Slender Man. A variation of this theory is that the Slender Man's appearance varies from person to person slightly, appearing how the individual's mind comprehends it. Also, in some pictures of him in a forest, he can easily blend in with the trees in the background. It also should be noted in the Early mythos, Slender Man appeared to have a face, but it did not appear on film. This seems to suggest that he can make himself appear to have a face, but that this illusion, while visible to the human eye, does not transfer to film. This is a possible ability he could use to blend in, as a faceless person would stand out a bit. Mind Control It is agreed upon by most that the Slender Man has some form of mental control or influence, but the extent and power of that influence is highly debated. The three most relevant theories are as follows: The Slender Man brainwashes the victim, aka Stockholm Syndrome: The most limited and humble version of the Slender Man's influence, as generally applied in early and Original Mythos. In this form of mental control, the Slender Man does not take control of the person's mind, but rather wins them over to his side, allowing the person to willingly defend, work for, or act on behalf of the Slender Man. It also was the basis for the abduction of children by the Slender Man the child would trust the Slender Man, who would usually use that trust to lure the child to its untimely demise. Stockholm syndrome was also the basis for cults and submission to the Slender Man, those not controlled by the Slender Man but whose trust or love for it has lead them to do what they normally wouldn't (for instance, a mother taking her children to it, or a man making a sacrifice to it). An example of this being the cult in DarkHarvest00 The Slenderman has mind control over the victim, aka Proxies: The next highest and most common form of Slender Man influence is the mind control of the victim, who then is at the general will and submission to the Slender Man. Proxies work on behalf of the Slender Man, who controls their thoughts and feelings, and through that, their actions. Proxies still have free will, or partially free will, and may or may not know that they are being mind controlled, or when. They are used to interact with other victims, set traps, or give information to the victims on behalf of the Slender Man. It is debated as to the full independence of proxies, and some suggest that when under its control, proxies act as a collective hive-mind. Examples include the Collective of TribeTwelve or Masky of MarbleHornets. Kate is an example of an in-game proxy, from Slender: The Arrival. The term "proxy" was first used by DarkHarvest00. The Slender Man has complete control over the victim, aka Puppeteering: The rarest form of Slender Man influence is where the Slender Man takes over complete control of the victim, from body to mind, making the person a literal puppet controlled by Slender Man. Not commonly found, this form of influence is extreme and only used by the Slender Man when it needs to gather information or deceive a victim without its presence being known. In some cases, it uses this puppeteering to communicate with a human on a human level, as it is often incapable of doing so in its full form. In other cases, the puppeteering is used as a way to hold a victim or person hostage, to be used as leverage against a target. Relationship with Children http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120415050639/theslenderman/images/8/88/Slenderman%40.pngEx. slenderman around childrenAdded by Raygun JonesThe Slender Man has some form of preference with children. In the Original Mythos, its relationship with children is one of its most prominent traits. His exact preference and specification for children is uncertain, but theories could exist across spans of every possible assumption, with a few basic but unproven ones being: *Slender Man wins over the confidence of children, but adults are repulsed by fear. *Slender Man wins the child over by fear, slowly taking it. *The Slender Man brainwashes the child. *The Slender Man stalks the child until it is alone. *Children are easier for Slender Man to hunt. Virtually any explanation could also be put in place, but since no bodies have ever been found in contemporary tales, and classic tales failed to mention specifications over children and their fates, it's uncertain why Slender Man chases children. Impersonation Rarely seen in contemporary mythos, early mythos show the Slender Man's ability to impersonate or mimic the voice and tone of a person, in order to get to a victim. The most common use is voice mimicking, for the purpose of luring a child or victim out of a safe area. He is also able to produce the sound of a child's giggle, perhaps to draw another child in. Tentacles/Limbs The Slender Man's human-like appearance often disintegrates upon the appearance of its tentacles or limbs (also to be referred to as "tendrils"). While appearing far less in contemporary ARE, the main exception being TribeTwelve , the tentacles played prominent roles in Original Mythos. The Slender Man's tentacles number into the tens regularly, and is unknown how many it can spawn, usually from its back or shoulder. The tentacles themselves are used primarily for reaching, grabbing, or overtaking obstacles, and have been shown to be rather powerful. Some Original Mythos and images make use of the Slender Man's tentacles for balance, walking/supporting, or climbing, not dissimilar to a spider's legs. This is one of the only other ways the Slender Man has ever been shown to move besides Slenderwalking. In Slender: The Arrival, during Chapter 5, this is one of the ways that he will capture you on your way to the Radio Tower. Selective Visibility For more information see: Distortion One of the enduring traits of the Slender Man is selective visibility. The Slender Man potentially has the ability to choose who sees it and when, in many cases. For instance, it can allow only one person to see it, or only the prey, but not anyone else who would be looking at the same place. Often, young children can see it when adults can not, and it is commonly agreed that even when humans can not detect it, it can be seen by cameras, both digital and pre-digital, although there is often distortion when captured digitally. Some suggest that animals are receptive to the Slender Man, and that the Slender Man's selective visibility is not effective towards them, and it therefore kills animals that pose a threat to its hunt. This could be an explanation for the appearance of bags filled with animal corpses in early mythos. The only problem with selective visibility, is that it makes it nearly impossible to discern who has actually seen Slender Man, and whom may be making up tales for attention. While this is generally regarded as true, it has not yet, nor probably will it be, proven true. Fire Early mythos and some ARGs have strong connections between Slender Man and fire. In the Original Mythos, almost all Slender Man visitations are accompanied by fire, either after or during. He may be able to use pyrokinesis, which is the ability to move or control fire with one's mind. Often, the fire kills witnesses, or destroys evidence of its existence. Photography of the fires often show the Slender Man in or around the fire. In some cases, the fire is blue. It is not known why this change in color occurs or what motive any of the fire has. Mutilation A common early trait of the Slender Man was that of body mutilation. A common procedure would be the discovery of a missing person's body impaled on a tree limb, high above the forest floor. Medical evidence would suggest that the person was often alive during the impalement, however bodily sensation would likely have ceased quickly from blood loss depending on the impalement location. This was often accompanied by the removal of organs, which were then placed into plastic-like bags or sacs of unknown origin, and then replaced back into their original positions in the body. This was usually seemingly done while the victim was alive, however removal and physical contact with organs would most likely have sent the victim into shock or killed them in seconds, rendering a fast death. Also alongside the desecration of victims' bodies was the mutilation or death of animals, usually cats or small animals, but occasionally dogs, for reasons unknown. Often mutilated animals would be left in plastic sacks or bags, similar to the organs of victims, in the forest or around victims' homes or where they would find them. Sickness Main page: The Sickness In several series and ARE, characters in contact with or in some form of relationship with the Slender Man may come under sickness. The sickness causes coughing, bleeding from the mouth, nose, or eyes, vomiting, disorientation, potential black outs, and potentially fevers which first appeared in TribeTwelve and can now be seen in MarbleHornets and MLAndersen0. In EverymanHYBRID, the sickness is attributed to Sigma Radiation, which is assumed is released by the Slender Man. It is to note that outside of ARE's and ARG's, very little data exists on how the sickness works.